wiki4battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaila Wants To Battle!
Notice (Battles) For reference. :So far, there are no battles. If you wish to start a battle, please put it under a Level 3 header. When the battle is finished, please put this notice back up. Description I want to train battling ( Cuz I don't have a siggy and I can't blog without a sig. I wanna show my style! ). The title says all. Who wants to battle? First of all: The Description First, edit " Disscusion " if you want to chat ( or join battles here ). Anyone can join just make sure to inform me. Then we have " Records " where if a battle just finished we put our records. And " Battles " so we can battle ( NOTE: Use " Heading 3 " if your starting a new battle ). ALERT! DA RULES: *No godmoding. *This is a Very Casual Arena. *If the fight has not started, nobody may attack or apply buffs. *Up to two support moves may be used in one turn. One attack may be launched per turn. Combos may not exceed three rushes to prevent racking. *You may switch to Busy/Away/Offline status. If you are in any of these statuses, damage will be null to you - and you can't do any damage to the opponents either. However, you may not abuse this and rapidly switch to gain an upper hand. *You may not spam attacks that blow up a large area. You may not spam extremely powerful attacks either. *No cannibalism. *Moves that alter the gravity or dimension of the arena cannot be spammed or clashed. *You may not generate items. *Sleep Clause - You may not hypnotize somebody. *Biological Warfare Clause - You may not use atomic bombs, drugs, etc. to gain the upper advantage. *Evasion Clause - Evasion-altering moves such as Sand-Attack, Double Team, or Sweet Scent are banned. Spamming dodging is also banned. Disscusion You didn't read the General Rules. There will not be a battle unless you implement them here. If you do not implement them the next time you come here, this battle will be locked. And yes, I am interested in joining this battle. Yes I now added the rules. How about inviting Starman and Angel and Volt? That would be epic! Right? ( Let's see if I can add May in this wiki! )WinXkaila 08:37, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Just ripping it off of General Rules won't cut it; you have to "fill in the blanks." :Oh, and tommorow will be the registration end. ( Are you adding boss battles? )WinXkaila 04:45, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Probably not. :: ::Um.... Tim............ A small question, can you help me how to make a signature? WinXkaila 10:16, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Records :So far, there are no records. When there is a finished battle, please move the previous battle to the appropriate subpage and put it under here. Battle Multiple person battle Sign-ups are now closed. These are the combatants: *Timson622222 (Character: Porygon2) *WinXkaila (Character: Magic Winx Madisson) *Hedwig302 (Character: Sinspawn) *Starman125 (Character: Starmie) Saturday, August 14th, 2010 Announcer: Well, shall we start? By the way, you only need to use multiple accounts on blog posts, not on pages like this. And always copy and paste your message before you save; an edit conflict might appear and screw you up. Have fun! *closes arena; it appears dark for a few moments and then lights come up with paper stars hanging from the ceiling* Statistics 1st place: - Magic Winx Madisson (1500/1500) - Sinspawn (1500/1500) - PAR Starmie (1500/1500) - Porygon2 (1500/1500) Hmm. READY FOR BATTLE! Ready.-- I'LL START... BY USING THUNDER WAVE!!!! wave of energy heads towards Madisson and Starmie, paralyzing them and cutting their speed by 1/4th I start off with Tundra Wave. *a huge tidal wave comes after Madisson and Porygon2*-- *Tundra Wave and Thunder Wave fail due to Kaila being offline* I'LL HAVE TO KNOW HOW MUCH POWER YOUR TUNDRA WAVE PACKS. I'll start by myself! ( Shrugs ) * Does Solar Battion Flair * WinXkaila 09:22, August 17, 2010 (UTC) The battle has been held. No information has been given about all the battlers' attacks. So get to work on those attacks...